


Reminiscing

by Snidelivi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Grief, M/M, i hope its decent, i wanted write about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidelivi/pseuds/Snidelivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is reminiscing about what he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys   
> I personally like this more than I other time I wrote. I hope you like it and constructive Critiscm is allowed   
> Have a nice read !  
> ~Queenofchocolat~

It hurts seeing everything you got attached to die.

He, as immortal being, knew this feeling all to well.

It shouldn't hurt after so many times but it did.

Thinking you could had done something to prevent it and realizing you can't

And the worst of all, is that you stay alone here on this damned planet

There are times you wish you could die.

Looking at your reflection, makes want to rip your heart out.

But you promised him you wouldn't do that

Him, the one you fell in love with despite the circumstances.

For a while life was great and couldn't be better.

But fate is little bastard who likes to fuck things up.

Which happened that dreadful night.

He died fighting, he died a hero.

You never really forgave his friends for being to late help them

(Which is bullshit.   
You are aware of that)

Forbid that godforsaken Robotnik for giving him emotions.

It made weak at moments like these.

Long, awful moments filled with that damn smile of him.

He knew that if he ever fell in love, this would happen eventually anyways.

Didn't mean, it didn't hurt

He doesn't like these days, where he feels like this.

And now years later, everyone has forgotten about this hero, not knowing him who saved the world they live on countless times

Ungrateful people.

Sighing he scraped a little of the dirt away that now painted the grave stone.

_"I miss you, my beloved"_

His answer was a gush of wind.

* 

 


End file.
